


Lover, Please Stay

by dreamsofash



Series: song drabbles - moreid [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Darkness, Fear, Fluff, Gay Derek Morgan, Heavy Angst, I love then, M/M, Moreid, Poor Spencer, Sickfic, Songfic, Spencer Reid-centric, Storm - Freeform, my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofash/pseuds/dreamsofash
Summary: song-fic:Lover, Please Stay by Nothing But ThievesSpencer is forced to stay home from a case when he gets sick (based on the flu). Of course, it all goes downhill from there.





	Lover, Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic in my songfic drabble series!! Thank you to everyone who read the first installment, i hope you enjoy this one :)
> 
> TH/TP

_Lover, I know you’re weary, Eyes are tired from the night, Lover, come to the kitchen floor, Tiles are cold, so am I_

Derek Morgan’s week started out like any other. He woke up with his arms around Spencer, gently spooning him in the mess of sheets and blankets around them. He had smiled and tightened his grip on the smaller frame, pressing a kiss amongst long brown curls. Spencer sighed happily in his sleep and shoved his rear back into Derek’s crotch. _Fuck_. When he moved around again, Derek couldn’t help but grind forwards into the cleft of Spencer’s ass.  
The younger man woke up with a small pant, obviously being pulled out of a steamy dream, no doubt from the situation at hand. “Derek-”  
That was all he got out before Derek had flipped him over and started to divest him of his clothing with reckless abandon. Pale skin and stiff nipples were exposed, quickly being devoured by Derek and his tongue. Spencer found himself bucking up into Derek’s bulge right up until the final layers of clothing between the two were shed.

Once the two men got cleaned up and redressed, they grabbed a quick breakfast and went to work. Spencer was still trying to fix his hair from the morning in the car, which made Derek smile a little bit. Eventually, they made it to work, right on time. Well, right on time according to Derek. Spencer preferred to get their earlier. Upon entering the bullpen, they were greeted with smiles from JJ and Emily who were sitting and chatting. How the team hadn’t figured out Derek and Spencer were together… they couldn’t say. Or maybe it was because they were also top-notch profilers and knew what would give them away. The two men sat at their respective seats and began to warm up for another day at work.  
It was going pretty normally. Paperwork was slowly being filled out, coffee was distributed by the lovely Penelope Garcia, and Hotch was pacing his office, talking on the phone. Derek didn’t think anything of it when Spencer coughed a couple times. He was too focused, surprisingly, on his paperwork to notice Spencer getting up and rushing to the bathroom.  
He stumbled into the first stall of the men’s bathroom and all but threw himself over the toilet, throwing up the breakfast he had eaten. His stomach didn’t seem to want to stop, so he spent a little time dry heaving into the porcelain bowl. When he finished, he sighed and leaned back against the side of the stall, tucking his hair behind his ears. He was lucky that none of the partially digested contents of his stomach had gotten on him. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself up and made his way to the sink to rinse his mouth. A little stomach bug was nothing: besides, if there was a case, the team would need him. And so, without so much as a second thought to the ill feeling in his body, Spencer left the bathroom and went back to his desk.  
Almost immediately, Hotch burst out of his office and called everyone into the conference room. Immediately, the team stood and filed in. The case would take them to Seattle, Washington, to investigate the murder of four individuals. Spencer tried to focus, but his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. He only heard bits and pieces of the case… was he really getting sick? If so, with what? He thought back to all his symptoms…  
“Reid!” Hotch was standing over him. The young man looked up at his superior. “You still here?”  
“Sorry, sir… What were you saying?”  
“Nevermind what I was saying,” Hotch sighed. “Everybody’s getting ready to go. You don’t look well, Reid. Maybe you should stay back with Garcia, help from here…”  
“No, I can go,” Spencer attempted to argue. “It’s just a cold.”  
“Reid… stay with Garcia. You need to get better. Just know that I’ll make sure she sends you home if you get any worse. You know she won’t hesitate.”  
Spencer sighed and slumped in his chair. “Okay…”  
Hotch nodded before exiting the office, calling out that the team had fifteen minutes until they had to go. Derek slowly entered the conference room, where Spencer was staring blankly at the surface of the table.  
“You okay, pretty boy?”  
Spencer looked up at Derek, snapping out of whatever thought he was amidst. “I can’t come with the team to Washington. Hotch says I look too sick.”  
Derek chewed his bottom lip. “He’s right, you know. You don’t look too hot, pretty boy.”  
Spencer shot him a glare. “I’m fine-“  
As soon as he finished speaking, he started having a coughing fit. Derek made sure no one was around before he put a hand on Spencer’s back and gently massaged him through it.  
“You need to go home, baby,” Derek said once the coughing subsided.  
“But Garcia-“  
“Is smart and strong, she’ll be okay on her own. Take the car home, Spence.” He gave the younger man a pleading look. “Please.”  
Spencer side and rubbed at his eye. “Okay,” he said quietly. “I’ll leave as soon as you do.”  
Derek nodded and quickly pressed a kiss to Spencer’s forehead and ruffled his hair. “Alright. Come on, pretty boy.”  
  
Near the runway, Spencer watched as Derek climbed aboard the plane. Just before he disappeared within, Derek turned and gave him one last dazzling smile and a quick salute. Spencer returned the smile and wave, shivering slightly in the cold autumn breeze, even in his wooly cardigan. He took a couple steps back and watched as the plane began the take off procedure, eventually shooting up towards the sky above. Spencer sighed and turned to walk back to the parking lot and drive himself home, leaving Garcia and anyone else in the building behind to work. As he was driving, dark clouds slowly moved in, covering the sun and blue sky. By the time he made it into the apartment, his body felt like it had been pummeled by a truck, and all he could do was drag himself to the bedroom and crash on the bed.  
When Spencer woke up, he thought it was strange that the room was still dark. Until he looked over at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was a little after one in the morning. And that’s when the fever, accompanied by a throbbing head pain, hit him. He tried to get up to go to the kitchen and get some water, but swayed on his feet a little once he was out of bed. In order to remain balanced, he held into any surface he could on his way. Halfway through the hallway, he stopped as a major coughing fit overcame him. Spencer’s small frame wracked under the force of the coughs. He couldn’t seem to stop, couldn’t breathe-  
Finally, there was one last cough, and nothing more. Spencer looked down at whatever had been splattering onto his hand: it looked like the force of his coughs after such a long time had brought up a little blood… but hopefully nothing to be worried about.  
When he finally got to the kitchen, he washed his hands and guzzled down some tap water. Clooney must’ve heard the commotion, since he had padded up to Spencer’s side and was nuzzling his leg. Spencer smiled faintly and reached down to scratch behind Clooney’s ears. The cold tiles of the kitchen felt nice… he found himself lowering himself to the floor, lying back and letting the chilled linoleum press against his hot skin. Clooney looked down at him and wagged his tail, licking his face slightly. Spencer smiled and closed his eyes, slowly slipping into a deep sleep.  
He woke up feeling no better than he had the day before. Worse, even. Sleeping on the floor hadn’t been a good idea with his already sore muscles… it made him stiff and tired. Grunting from the aches and pains of his illness, Spencer gripped the edge of the counter to push himself up. Almost immediately, he was greeted with a bout of coughing, and found himself sprinting towards the bathroom to throw up. God, he hated being sick. He wished Derek was there to take care of him…  
At the thought of Derek, Spencer began to cry silently with nobody to clean him up. Still crying, he stood and, since he was unable to do anything else, went to bed again.

Spencer’s eyes snapped open at the sound of a loud _crack_ jolting him from his sleep. His nightlight glowed softly from the wall near his side of the bed. Against the window, heavy sheets of rain hammered like angry fists. There was a flash of lighting, and-  
The light flickered. Spencer felt his heart stop for a moment. It came back on, and he relaxed.  
But then, thunder roared, echoing in his bedroom. The nightlight gave a few more feeble flickers. Spencer stared at it with wide, scared eyes and gripped the blanket tighter. The last thing he saw before his world was surrounded by darkness was the nightlight dying out.  
At first, the silence and emptiness didn’t affect him. But then a shiver ran up his spine. He couldn’t see. There was no light. _The inherent absence of light.  
God, why couldn’t Derek be here… why why why??_  
He whimpered, a long and pitiful sound, which progressed into hushed weeping, which grew into full-on sobbing. It _was so dark.  
So dark.  
So dark.  
So cold. _  
It’s so cold. His arms came up around his knees, but the blanket was too tight. He needed to get out, get out, _get out…_  
Spencer tried to slowly get out of bed. His foot caught on the sheet, his hip bumped the nightstand, his stomach clenched, and he yelped as he felt backwards into what he assumed was the open closet.  
If he could see, he knew the room would be spinning like his head. He couldn’t tell at the time, but Spencer had snot running down his nose, mixing with tears and saliva from his breakdown.  
Panic pressed on his chest.  
His mind was buzzing, he was _hot_ and _cold_ at the same time… sweating… crying… heavy rain…  
Another _clap_ of thunder sent him further into his anxieties. He cried out and began rocking back and forth among the piles of clothes on the floor of the closet.  
He felt like _shit_. He was scared out of his wits. And there was no one, nothing but the darkness and his fear.  
_ He was all alone._

Meanwhile, Derek and the rest of the team was on the plane flying through the storm. He was worried about Spencer; he’d seemed really sick before he’d left for Washington. It hadn’t been that difficult of a case, both in a literal and emotional sense. They found the unsub not long after their arrival, it was only a matter of catching him. He looked out the window at the angry grey clouds and the lights of the BAU runway below. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of finally seeing his boyfriend again, even if he was sick.  
Once finally landed, Derek dragged his bags off the plane and to JJ’s car. She had offered to give him a ride, since Spencer was probably still at home. When he got to the apartment building, the first thing Derek noticed was the lack of light coming from any of the rooms. _Shit_, he thought immediately. He had barely said thank you to JJ before he was sprinting up the stairs, bag in hand and thumping his legs behind him.  
Down the hall. To the apartment door. He fiddled with his keys and swung it open.  
As suspected, no light greeted him in the entryway, just like his rush up the stairs. Total darkness.  
Silence. He couldn’t see, so he took out his phone and turned on the flashlight, maneuvering dark rooms and halls in an attempt to find Spencer. Clooney walked up and nudged Derek’s knee, and then walked back to the closed door of his and Spencer’s bedroom. Derek frowned a bit. Spencer never usually closed the door… plus, all the lights were off. He doubted Spencer would want to be trapped in a room in the dark.  
So as to not disturb or frighten the younger man, Derek slowly opened up the door and stepped in with his flashlight. Clooney immediately trotted over to the closet door, which looked wrecked for whatever reason.  
That’s when Derek heard it. The assortment of sounds of suffering…pain… fright…  
Moving tentatively, Derek stepped towards the closet and peeked in with the light. It shone down on none other than his Spencer.  
Curled up. Whimpering. Rocking back and forth. Derek doubted he even realized he was talking to himself. A clap of thunder; the young genius cried out and trembled harder. Derek snapped out of his daze and set his flashlight on the ground by the door, providing some light for both of them.  
“Spencer,” he called out softly. No reply. “Spencer.” A little louder.  
Still nothing. Not sure what else to do, Derek sat himself down beside Spencer and wrapped his arms around the boy. There was a small flinch. Head brought up. Eyes, wide with fear.  
Shock when he saw who was holding him.  
“Derek?” he whispered. “You- I-“  
“It’s okay, pretty boy,” Derek replied. “The case is over. I’m here.”  
“Y-you’ll get sick-“  
“I don’t care,” he murmured, pulling Spencer close to his chest and kissing his forehead. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue, pulling back for only a moment to wipe away the tears and snot. A couple coughs and a pitiful whimper.  
“_Derek_…”  
“It’s okay, Spence, we just lost power… but I’m here, and I’ve got a flashlight.” He gently stroked Spencer’s long, tangled hair. “Let’s get you back into bed.”  
Without much protest, Derek scooped Spencer up bridal-style and carried him to bed. He was about to leave the room to grab some more water for Spencer when he felt a hand grasp his wrist. He looked down at his pretty boy, shivering and on the edge of tears again.  
“Please stay,” he whispered.  
Derek faltered. “Baby, I’m just getting you some water…”  
“_Stay_.”  
With a sigh, Derek nodded and let the hand fall from his wrist. He stripped to his shirt and some boxers before climbing in beside Spencer, playing the big spoon for the night. It took awhile for Spencer to calm down, but with the help of Derek’s presence, the trembling and whimpering subsided. His breathing slowed, and he was asleep. Derek let out a deep breath of his own, closed his eyes, and fell asleep with his lover in his arms.  
  
_Take from me, Whatever you want, Whatever you need, My lover, please stay with me, My lover, please stay with me_


End file.
